The studies in this protocol are designed to: 1) assess the extent to which psychological stressors are related to the course of healing of standardized wounds; 2) to determine how psychosocial stressors alter pro-inflammatory cytokine levels and responses in both whole blood and suction blister fluid; 3) to assess the relationships between cytokine responses and healing of superficial blister wounds and full-thickness biopsies.